


Indulgence

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy comes to pick up Albus and finds Albus doing just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia_Sesshoumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/gifts).



> A/N: For my friend Gia. Special thanks to Sly for the prompt and help. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He shows up half an hour early, simply because his shift ended and he’s got nothing better to do. Knowing Albus, he’ll need the thirty minutes to get ready and be ushered out the door—Potters, in Teddy’s vast experience, are one unexpected, last minute mess after another. 

The first proof of that is that the front door to Albus’ new flat isn’t locked. Teddy’s knock sends it creaking open, and he lets himself inside with an eye roll. He locks the door himself and makes a mental note to scold his step-brother—if Albus is going to play at adulthood, get his own flat and plan drinking parties and act like a mini-James, he’s going to have to do it right. It’s dangerous for anyone living in a cheap muggle apartment building to keep their door unlocked, but especially so for the sons of The Boy Who Lived.

Now that he’s here, Teddy doesn’t bother calling out—he resolves, instead, to creep up on his unsuspecting target—maybe a good dollop of fear can teach the lesson for him. So he sneaks through the front hallway and open living room, finding no one in the kitchen or ajar bathroom, and then he hears a noise from the ‘master bedroom’ at the end of the hall and knows just where to go. 

The noise hitches at the exact same moment he gets an eyeful, frozen right at the crack in the door. It’s left open just enough for Teddy to see a curtained off window, a standing lamp, the queen sized bed, and, most importantly, the contents of that bed.

Albus is in it, back to the door, sitting up and bent over another boy. _Scorpius Malfoy_ is spread out in Albus’ rumpled sheets, butt naked, and with his hands tied above him to the headboard. It looks like a Slytherin tie: silver and green. Teddy feels like he’s been winded.

He knew, of course, that Albus had somehow befriended the Malfoy heir—it was a point of contention in their household for a long time, until James distracted everyone with his even worse shenanigans. Teddy always half assumed it was just a rebellious teenager thing, an easy way for Albus to piss off his parents. From the way Teddy’s stepparents spoke of the Malfoys, it seemed like there couldn’t possibly be any other reason to hang around one. 

Now Teddy’s slapped in the face with another reason. Scorpius Malfoy, in all his slender, pale glory, is absolutely _gorgeous_. He’s too young for Teddy, but he’s old enough now for _this_ , to be bound in bed with his shapely legs spread around a lover and his soft blond hair splayed out around his face. His grey eyes are half-lidded, focused only on Albus, his high cheekbones flushed pink and his plush lips parted, smooth chest arching off the bed and rosy nipples pebbled in the open air. His subtle frame trembles with each thrust of Albus’ hips. Albus, sweaty and equally tussled, is pounding into Scorpius at a brutal pace, something befitting a cruel _Slytherin_ that Scorpius must be, but not so the pretty doll that Scorpius actually looks like. Another hitch of breath, and Scorpius’ gasps increase over every puncture. Albus picks up his pace, until his relentless fucking is nearly slamming Scorpius into the headboard he’s tied to and has him wracked with cries. 

Somewhere in the back of Teddy’s head, he knows he should _leave_. He shouldn’t watch this. Shouldn’t watch anyone. But especially not _Albus_ , who’s basically his own _brother_ , and the sensual son of his family’s main nemesis. Albus might’ve succumbed to Slytherin, but Teddy’s Gryffindor through and through, and he isn’t supposed to skulk about corners, eyeing up fresh, young troublemakers. 

The rest of Teddy is too traitorously turned off to dare miss a beat, and he stands frozen to the spot as Albus ravishes Scorpius. Teddy tries not to look at Albus—his dark hair, his broad shoulders, the sun-kissed tint to his skin and the way his muscles flex with the rough sex—but it’s hard not to take it _all in_. Scorpius keeps straining at the Slytherin tie, his wrists looking pink-rimmed beneath it, like he wants desperately to toss his arms around Albus’ shoulders but is too helpless to. It’s a small comfort, but at least Teddy thinks that Albus is definitely in control, Scorpius at his mercy: _the Potters are still coming out ahead._

Scorpius’ lust-hoarse voice makes it clear that he’s perfectly okay with that arrangement. When Albus bends down, Scorpius obediently tilts his face away, and Teddy thinks from the wet noises and Scorpius’ combination of winces and moans that Albus is biting him, none too gently. Then Albus lifts his head again and mouths along Scorpius’ jaw, coming to his ear to hiss slurred, monstrous words that Teddy can’t understand. It takes him a minute to realize that it’s Parseltongue. Scorpius moans filthily and wraps his legs tight around Albus’ strong hips, clearly loving the attention. 

A few more hisses from Albus and desperate pleas from Scorpius, and Albus rises again. He sits up on his legs, wracking another cry from his lover that Teddy thinks must be from Albus sliding out of him, and that’s confusing, because _who would leave that gorgeous body?_ Teddy thinks that if he had his cock buried in Scorpius’ body, he wouldn’t leave until someone physically dragged him away. 

Then Albus screams, and Teddy understands—white strings splatter all over Scorpius’ body, slicking over his chest and up to his face, draping over his chin and nose and cheeks, and Teddy watches, sickly fascinated, as Scorpius opens his mouth wide and tries to catch it on his tongue. He’s rewarded with Albus nudging forward and smearing the tip of his leaking cock around Scorpius’ lips—Teddy can just barely see it. Mostly, he sees Albus’ panting back and Scorpius’ writhing body and the raunchy way Albus paints up Scorpius’ face with cum. 

Mr. Malfoy would be _furious._ Score one for the Potters. 

Albus shifts again and looks like he’s going to bend forward—maybe kiss his own seed away, but he stops mid-action when Scorpius’ dilated eyes flicker to the door. Scorpius, as far as Teddy knows, hasn’t come yet, and rather than look horrified or turned off by the interruption, he winks at Teddy and licks a big glob of Potter-seed off the corner of his mouth.

Teddy’s face feels almost as hot as his crotch. Albus looks around at him, and Teddy has that split second to explain himself, but just sort of stands there feeling terribly guilty and embarrassed and unbearably turned on. 

Albus blinks dumbly at him, then dons that stupid, goofy grin that makes him look like his dad. He calls over his shoulder, “You going to stand there all night, or come in and join the party?”

The congratulations-you’re-out-in-the-real-world bash is now completely out of Teddy’s head. In perhaps the most inelegant moment of his life, he mutters clumsily, “I thought we were going for drinks.”

“We will,” Albus says, with his annoyingly confident I’m-Albus-Potter-so-the-world-will-give-me-my-way smile. “...But my new flat-mate wanted his drink upfront.” Turning back to glance down at Scorpius’ sullied, heaving chest, Albus chuckles, “Although I might’ve spilled a bit...”

Scorpius indulgently licks more seed off chin and says nothing, just bucks his hips up into Albus and makes a whining noise. Albus smirks proudly, hungrily, and turns back to lift a challenging eyebrow at Teddy.

Teddy feels like a creepy asshole, but he still grunts, “Fuck it,” and slips into the room. He shuts the door behind himself, half wishing it had a lock.


End file.
